One Crazy Trust Exercise
by Hubert24601
Summary: Anna ropes Kristoff into a fighting lesson, and they both get more than what they bargained for. T, Annaoff, adorable and cute. ONESHOT.


**It's been a long time!**

**Too long, I think.**

**No matter, I am here in full force.**

**Takes place post Frozen. **

**Anna/Kristoff, T, adorable cuteness. **

**ONESHOT (Pre-shot to follow.)**

**ONE CRAZY TRUST EXERCISE: Anna ropes Kristoff into a fighting lesson, and they both get more than what they bargained for.**

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Frozen or it's magnificent soundtrack. If only! Thanks to Lithy who helped and provided much assistance to get me back on track.

_**ANNAOFF all the way, baby! **_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Anna, are you sure you want to do this?" Kristoff raised an eyebrow at Anna before putting his hands on his hips. "I really don't think that 'a princess –"

"Stop talking and teach me! It will be like one of our crazy trust exercises," she chirped, narrowing her eyes at the rod that Kristoff had leaning behind him against the wall. "Besides, a princess should know how to protect herself."

Kristoff rolled his eyes, smiled and leaned forward as his tone turned teasing. "Why would you need to protect yourself when you have a big, strong – "

"Hah! Please. I can run circles around anyone on a good day as long as I don't keep tripping on ah… ah… ahh…" Anna's arms flailed before she tipped sideways. Her eyes squeezed shut as she waited to hit the ground, but instead she heard warm soft laughter that tingled through her body like delicious heat. Large arms circled around her, holding her tight and pressed against his solid body.

"Ahh." Anna felt her cheeks burn as she stumbled back from Kristoff, who was staring at her with a huge grin and laughter in his eyes.

"Alright, you say you want to learn how to protect yourself," he said with a smirk. He tossed her the smaller of the two poles behind him and grabbed the second one, holding it sideways. "Tell me why I got roped into this again?"

"Um, that would be because Elsa would have had an unfair advantage, and you owe me one," Anna pointed out, and comically tried to echo his stance, legs planted firmly apart, eyes narrowed in concentration at her pole that she held sideways.

"Fair point," Kristoff conceded, and took one step towards her.

Anna barreled into him with a war cry that momentarily left him stunned while she threw her body into him and viciously swiped at him with her pole, causing him to land on his backside into a mound of snow.

Kristoff blinked twice before snow fell on top of him. He heard Anna's sweet giggle and tried to shake snow out of his ears, then sighed and stood up again. "Okay…well… good job, Anna."

"Oh, come on! I was great!" She was dancing around him like a demented snow fairy, waving her pole in the air.

He was about to call out a warning when she got close to him, but it was too late. There was a sickening crack and he went down like a stone, this time flat on his back, staring up at the sky and wondering why him.

This time Anna peeked over him and winced, genuinely apologetic. "Sorry?"

Kristoff half sighed and half groaned. "I think I'm just going to lie here for a while…"

"Aww, I really am sorry," Anna said soberly, gently landing on him. She slowly brushed the snow away from his face. "Did I get your head?"

"Yes," he grumbled, trying not to betray how much he enjoyed her touch.

"Oh, poor baby." Her voice was mocking but her fingers were still gentle, now going through his hair. Kristoff sighed and closed his eyes, letting it go.

"Hey, Kristoff?" Anna gently nudged his shoulder.

His eyes were still closed as he mumbled. "Mm?"

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna asked seriously. His eyes flicked open for one brief look and then he grinned, suddenly rolling them over so her back was in the snow and he was on top of her, holding her down. Anna squealed and laughed, gazing up at him. "What are you doing?" she giggled.

Kristoff hesitated. He had never felt this way about anyone before Anna, and it was really difficult for him to know how to proceed. Everything was a first for him, and he knew, for her too. The problem was, they had really only actually kissed a few times. He didn't know what to do, how to act around her half the time, and she seemed to enjoy taking it slow. And that's when he usually backed off, because he didn't want to rush into things either.

He sighed and started to get up, when Anna yanked him back down by the collar of his jacket. "Where are you going?"

"To finish your fighting lesson," he reminded her, for lack of a better excuse.

Anna huffed out a sigh and stood up with him.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow at her, curious as to her reaction. "I thought you wanted to fight," he pointed out.

"Um… yes. Yes I do."

"So, fight." Barely were the words out of his mouth then he was on his back again. "What…?" he asked dazedly, blinking up at the winter sky. Anna peeked into his eye-line.

"You told me to fight," she said cheerfully, and offered him a hand. Kristoff debated just lying there then with a sigh, took her hand and very carefully pulled himself up, trying not to tug her down with him.

"Alright, good. The next thing you need to learn is to channel all that bouncing energy into your arms while your feet stay still. Because you're going to run into some trouble if someone is attacking you and they're bigger than me."

Anna nodded confidently, and took the stance, only looking more determined.

"I'm ready to go again."

Kristoff was ready but still unprepared for the forceful power that he felt behind her hit. Again, it caught him off guard and he found himself tumbling backwards into the slightly raised snow-bank, but this time he definitely couldn't blame it on any unpreparedness or fault of Anna's. She had executed the move perfectly, just as he would, and with an ease unparalleled to anything he had ever seen before had disarmed him quite thoroughly.

He rose to his feet at her half apologetic grin and took his own stance, eyes narrowed at her in concentration after he shook the snow from his face, most prepared. He planted his feet firmly on the ground, gave a swift nod, and waited.

It wasn't long before Anna moved her staff again, but Kristoff was ready with a counter strike. He swept up her staff with his own and moved in to push her down, already using his weight and height against her, and it was only a moment of hesitation before he tucked his staff behind her body and flipped her legs into the air, knocking her down onto the ground.

Anna blinked up at Kristoff with a broad grin, laughing as she wiped snow off of her face with the palm of her mitten. She dropped the pole just as Kristoff ran over to her, concerned and troubled. "Are you alright?" he asked, voice urgent as he dropped to his knee and pulled his own glove off, running a bare hand along her face. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Anna grabbed his hand and laughed. "Of course not. Come here." When Kristoff still hesitated she yanked him down to her level on the ground and raised herself up, confidently pressing her lips to his. The kiss was sweet and disarming, enough to put Kristoff's worries to rest at last, and more than enough to make the waiting justified. His arms wrapped around her and pressed her to him as their passion grew, and moments later Anna broke apart with giddy laughter as they spun onto Kristoff's back and she was lying on top of him.

"Hello," she murmured, as he smiled against her lips, his own chuckle spread into laughter as he hugged her close, until she silenced him with a passionate kiss that left him speechless. His blue eyes darkened and turned to cobalt, and that was the only warning she received before they tumbled over and onto her back again, him lying on top of her once more. Kristoff kissed her slowly, passionately for a long moment and reached up to cup her face, but froze when he felt something soft and fuzzy and pulled away so fast he left Anna breathless.

His jaw dropped and he pointed, making gasping sounds and unable to get an incoherent word out. "Ahh, Ahhh…."

Anna couldn't help but be confused and a little hurt and she stiffened a little. "Is there something wrong with me? With my face? You were sorta just on it." She was surprised when she saw Kristoff blush.

"Anna… look." His voice was low and so serious, Anna turned her head and stared in awe at the small blooming plant beside her, the petals brushing against her skin in a gentle caress, almost as if welcoming her back, as if she had been gone a long time and had only just remembered that she had left.

Anna stared at the plant beside her as memories began to flash through her body, almost as if she had always had them but they had just been locked away somewhere.

With knowledge of her power brought memories of Elsa and her gift and the feeling of wonderment as she used to watch her sister. Anna's eyes filled with tears and she struggled to get up. Kristoff rushed to assist her, worry filling his voice.

"Anna, are you okay? Sweetheart? I didn't mean to make you cry…"

Anna laughed and flung her arms around him, voice muffled in the warmth of his jacket. "You did no such thing," she murmured, and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go tell Elsa the good news."

"That I love you?" Kristoff asked quietly, almost as if he didn't want her to catch what she was saying.

Anna waited a beat and then squealed, tackling him with her entire body and forcing them to fall into the snow together.

"Oof!"

"Trust exercise?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x


End file.
